


Whimsical Angel

by Paige, TattoedCastielWinchester



Series: Brotherly Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige/pseuds/Paige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattoedCastielWinchester/pseuds/TattoedCastielWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have been home from Fiji and they have started their life. That is until Lucifer shows up and wants to screw everything up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whimsical Angel

Sam had just gotten back from a month long hunt and was looking forward to seeing his archangel husband. Sam dug the keys out of his pocket trying the first three to no avail. He groaned and flipped the keys trying to get the house key. “Really need to color code these.” Sam mumbled as the front door flew open. “Hiya, Sammy!” Gabriel grinned and pulled his husband inside the house.

 

“Nice to see you too, Gabriel.” Sam smiled and held Gabriel close to him. Sam had to admit, he missed Gabriel when he was off on a hunt. “Can you believe it's been four years since we married?” Gabe asked, Sam hummed and nodded in response. “Tomorrow is our anniversary, think of what you wanna do, yet?” Sam questioned. “I think it's going to be a surprise, Samoose.” Gabriel looked up at his husband, whiskey eyes reflection the sun. “Don't you give me those eyes, Gabriel.” Sam stated, pushing Gabriel back about a foot from him. “I have _no_ idea what you are insinuating, darling.” Gabriel smirked mischievously and disappeared with a snap. “Damn it, Gabe! I thought you weren't going to use your powers when I'm home. Sam whined and sighed. Gabriel was leaning over the balcony planning his next move when the windows started to shake and he heard Sam's voice.

 

“Hello, little brother.” Gabriel was frozen in place, ascending the stairs was Sam, but it was really his brother, Lucifer. “Not going to give your big bro a hug?” Lucifer outstretched his arms smiling. “Lucifer, my brother, to what do Sam and I owe this,” “Pleasure?” Lucifer offered. “One hundred and twenty years, yet you still won't forgive me.” “You _raped_ and _tortured_ my husband!” Gabriel spat, Lucifer lowered his arms to his sides. Gabriel remembered consoling Sam through nightmares and the memories. Night after night, holding Sam close to him telling him it wasn't his fault. Sam never believed Gabriel, until the final time a nightmare happened. “He loved every minute of it, Gabriel.” The grin never leaving Lucifer's face.

_It was three in the morning when Sam woke up sobbing uncontrollably. Gabe was already up and rubbing soothing circles on Sam's back to calm him down. “What was it this time, Sam?” Gabriel asked. Sam took a shaky, deep breath and looked down at his golden haired angel. “Lucifer..” Sam started abd laid his head on Gabriel's shoulder. “You don't need to explain it, Samuel.” Gabe murmured. Sam nodded and the two of them sat in the silence._

 

Gabriel's eyes sifted to Lucifer's, his husband's eyes meeting his. Gabriel knew every inch of the body in front of him and Lucifer did too. Gabriel thought he could punch Lucifer, but that would result in hitting Sam. “Get out of my husband, Luci!” Gabe growled. “Sammy, I know you're in there and I know you can hear me. Eject this son of a bitch!” Tears stung Gabriel's eyes as Lucifer laughed. “Nice try, Gabriel.” Lucifer had complete control over Sam's body and he wasn't going to let either of them win. A small jerk of Sam's head and Sam regained control. “Get Dean! NOW!” Was all Sam could utter before Lucifer regained composure brushing off his sleeves. He stepped closer to Gabriel. “Hm, Sam won't be around anymore.” The grin was plastered, no, painted on Lucifer's face. “This is going to be so much fun!”

 

Gabriel was suspended in mid air by long silks that held him still, though he swayed slightly. “If you stay still, Gabriel, this will be less painful.” Lucifer taunted holding a knife to Gabriel's already bloodied torso. Gabe's face had gone stone cold, he refused to think Sam enjoyed anything in hell. “Go ahead, there's no use to fight anymore.” Gabriel looked off to the side, he knew the next cut to his skin would be stinging. Gabriel refused to give Lucifer the satisfaction of his screams or writhing around in pain. Lucifer rolled his eyes trading his knife for something, more permanent. Gabe whipped his head toward Lucifer eyeing the archangel blade in his hand. “I could slice you up with this and you'll never survive, little brother.” Lucifer taunted, flipping the blade in his hand. “Please, Lucifer.” Gabriel pleaded. “Tsk tsk tsk, Gabriel.” Lucifer smirked. “You really think I'll let you get away with this, brother?”

There was a loud bang as the front door was kicked in, and Dean stood there with Cas. “Lucifer, you son of a bitch! You get the hell out of Sammy and leave my brother-in-law alone!” Dean spat holding a shot gun and aimed it at Lucifer. One graceful movement of Lucifer's hand and Dean was pinned to the far wall. “Dean, you know it's useless trying to fight me.” While Lucifer was rambling to Dean, Cas had set out holy oil in a ring and threw a lit zippo lighter at the holy oil stopping Lucifer in his tracks.

Lucifer clapped slowly and spun on his heels looking at Cas. “Nice job, little brother.” Lucifer applauded his young brother as Cas spoke directly to Sam. “Samuel, now's your chance to rid yourself of my brother. You are strong enough!” With that, a bright light filled the room, Dean dropped to the ground gasping for air and Sam was on his knees surrounded by the holy fire. “Sam.” Dean croaked moving toward the ring of fire, he was able to put out the fire and crawled the rest of the way to his brother.

Sam laid there with Dean for what felt like hours. When Dean helped Sam up, Cas was standing by Gabriel, still suspended, and trying to heal the wounds on his torso.

Sam limped over to Gabriel and untied him. Gabriel fell into Sam's arms and winced, the pain still there. “Moose?” Gabriel opened his eyes and held onto Sam. “I'm here, Gabriel.” Sam murmured into Gabriel's hair. “Always?” Sam nodded and looked to his brother and brother-in-law. “Dean, can you get the bandages and meet me upstairs in the bedroom?” Sam asked carrying Gabriel upstairs. Cas tilted his head understanding the subtext. “Dean, are you and Sam sleeping together?” Cas asked, Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head. “Brothers, Cas. We're just brothers.” Dean responded walking to the hall closet.

 

Sam had laid Gabriel on their bed and he was kneeling beside him. Dean walked in, handed Sam the bandages, a fifth of whiskey, thread and a needle. Sam took the items and got to work on Gabriel's wounds, some needed stitches, all cleaned and bandaged after. Sam sat beside Gabriel, Dean walked into the bathroom and got a cool cloth, knowing that is what he use to do for Sam. “Thanks, Dean.” Sam spoke taking the cloth and placing it on Gabriel's head. “Go.” Gabriel murmured, Sam leaned down to hear his husband. “Go find my brother and kill him, once and for all.” Gabe coughed clutching his side. “I'll stay with him, Sam.” Cas piped up trading places with Sam. “I just got back from a hunt, this can wait.” “I can watch Gabriel, he will be fine under my care, Sam.” “You sure, Cas?” Cas nodded and pushed the brothers out of the room.

 


End file.
